One Shot n2 - Gabriel (Hétéro)
by Tobie-Manga-Fiction
Summary: Lucy est amoureuse de Grey, lors d'une conversation, Lucy lui revient en mémoire un souvenir du passé d'elle avais oublier depuis des années. Se souvenir est bizarrement liée a Grey, elle décide de lui révéler un secret d'une grande importance. (LucyXGrey).


Voici mon nouveau One Shot, j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Bonne lecture!

Cela faisait maintenant quelques temps que Lucy était à Fairy Tail et depuis son arrivée elle avait vécu pas mal de chose éprouvante. Récemment elle a réalisé qu'elle était tombée amoureuse et pas de n'importe qui, elle était tombée sous le charme de Grey, le mage de glace. D'ailleurs elle se trouvait justement assise en face de lui à une table de la guilde en train de discuter, il y avait aussi Wendy et Erza avec eux. Ils discutaient de différentes choses plutôt intéressante, mais soudain Erza dit :

\- Au faite Grey, c'est bientôt ton anniversaire, non? Demanda Erza en souriant.

\- Oh, oui c'est vrai. Dit-il surpris.

\- Ah oui c'est bientôt ton anniversaire? C'est quand? Demanda Wendy toute contente.

\- Le 29 Novembre. Répondit le mage tout simplement.

\- Oh mais c'est la semaine prochaine, il faut fêter ça. S'exclama la petite heureuse.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, on ne la jamais fêter ici. Répondit Grey avec un faible sourire.

-Ah bon? Pourquoi? Demanda Wendy en perdant son sourire.

Erza regarda tristement Grey, il baissa la tête, puis il répondit :

\- Le jour de ma naissance est aussi le jour de l'attaque de Déliora sur mon village, ce jour-là j'ai perdu ma famille et mes amis, alors je n'ai pas trop envie de le fêter. Avoua-t-il tristement.

\- Désolée, je ne savais pas. Répondit la bleu en baissant légèrement la tête.

Lucy qui écoutait la conversion tout en mangeant lâcha soudainement la fourchette qu'elle avait en main, ce qui attira l'attention de ses 3 amis qui la regardaient surpris.

\- Bah ça ne va pas Luce? Tu fais une drôle de tête. Demanda Grey ébahi.

-J-je...je...je viens de me souvenir que j'ai oublié quelque chose chez moi, je reviens je vais le chercher. Dit-elle difficilement en se précipitant vers la sortie, sous le regard atterré de tous.

\- Il lui arrive quoi à Lucy? Demanda Natsu en se rapprochant de la table qu'Erza, Wendy et Grey occupaient.

\- Je ne sais pas, on était en train de parler de l'anniversaire à Grey, puis elle a soudainement dit qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose chez elle. Répondit Erza abasourdie.

Lucy courait le plus vite possible, elle essuyait les larmes qui coulait le long de sa joue, elle arriva enfin chez elle, la mage entra et se précipita dans son vieux coffre, elle l'ouvrit et pris une petite boîte et regarda à l'intérieur.

\- Comment, comment ai-je pu oubliez une chose aussi importante? Se demanda Lucy en sortant le continu de la boîte.

Grey et ses amis étaient en train de discuter de la réaction bizarre de leur camarade, ils s'étaient réuni à la table où étaient assis Grey, Erza et Wendy, puis la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit, pour laisser apparaître Lucy essoufflait, elle regarda toute la guilde à la rechercher de quelqu'un. Elle croisa le regard surpris de Grey, la mage se précipita vers lui, elle courut et se jeta sur lui pour le serrait fort contre elle, sous le regard choqué de tous, ils remarquèrent qu'elle pleurait.

\- L-luce? M-mais qu'est ce qui te prend? Demanda Grey en rougissant.

\- J-je t'es enfin retrouvée. Murmura-t-elle en pleurant.

Les autres mages, regardaient la scène plus que surpris, sans comprendre ce que voulait dire leur camarade,

Grey posa ses mains dans son dos et le caressa doucement pour la calmer.

\- Calme toi Luce, dit nous ce qu'il ne va pas, allez arrêtes de pleurer, et vient t'asseoir. Dit Grey en l'amenant s'asseoir.

Les autres les suivirent pour connaître la raison du comportement bizarre de Lucy, elle s'assit, mais recommença a pleurer, Mira alla la voir pour la calmer.

\- Allez, Lucy, raconte nous ce qu'il t'arrive. Dit calmement la blanche.

Après quelques minutes à pleurer Lucy se calma enfin, Grey s'assit juste en face d'elle, elle inspira profondément et le regarda dans les yeux avec un air déterminer et triste à la fois.

\- Alors, dit-moi, Luce, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Demanda Grey doucement en sentant qu'elle était prête à re-pleurer.

\- Ok, c'est assez compliqué, tient regard dans cette boîte, après je te dirai tout. Avoua-t-elle en sortant une boîte de son sac et le posa devant lui.

Grey regarda la boîte surpris, il regarda Lucy puis ouvrit la boîte, ils y avaient plusieurs objet et au-dessus des photos.

\- Regarde les photos, c'est ça le plus important. Ajouta Lucy en tremblant.

Grey prit les photos et les regarda, il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant les personnes sur ses images, les autres mages regardèrent quelque photo puis ils écarquillèrent les yeux a leur tour.

-M-mais, Grey, c'est toi et Lucy enfant, je ne sais pas que vous vous connaissiez avant. S'exclama Lisana très surprise.

\- J-je ne comprends pas, je ne me souviens pas avoir fait ses photos, j-je ne m'en souviens pas...Dit-il en fixant les photos sans comprendre.

Sur les photos on pouvait effectivement voir Grey et Lucy ensemble étant enfant, les deux enfants sur la photo semblait très proche et souriait beaucoup.

\- Retourne la photo. Dit Lucy tout simplement.

Grey s'exécuta et retourna la photo, derrière la photo il était écrit " Lucy et Gabriel, les deux inséparable", Grey écarquilla les yeux, il regarda Lucy incrédule.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de toi, mais de Gabriel, ton frère, ton frère jumeau. Avoua-t-elle faiblement.

Il y eu un gros silence puis tous les mages présents crièrent un gros "QUOI?", quant à Grey il était resté immobile en fixant Lucy sans comprendre.

\- J'imagine que tu ne dois pas comprendre grand-chose, alors faut mieux que je te raconte tout depuis le début. Tu veux bien m'écouter? Demanda Lucy.

\- O-oui, dit moi tout. Dit-il déterminer.

\- Ok, alors, je l'ai rencontré à l'âge de 6 ans, il habitait dans une petite maison en bas du domaine de la maison, je me promenais avec ma mère, puis je l'ai vu, il était seul assis sur un banc, il semblait triste, alors je suis allée le voir. La première chose que je lui ai dit est : _Pourquoi sembles-tu triste alors que le soleil brille autant?_ , Il m'a regardait surpris, puis il m'a répondu : _Qu'il fasse beau ou mauvais je serai tout de même triste._ Sa ma beaucoup surpris, j'ai continué à lui parler et à essayer de comprendre pourquoi ce petit garçon était triste, puis après 1 heure de discussion, il m'avoua : _Si je suis si triste c'est parce que j'ai était abandonner par mes parents, ils m'ont laissé ici quand j'avais 1 ans, je me demande tous les jours pourquoi ils ont décidé de m'abandonner._ Avoua Lucy en souriant par moment.

\- Attend, tu veux dire que "Gabriel" a été abandonner par mes parents? Demanda Grey incrédule.

\- Oui, mais il ne leur en voulait pas, donc je continue, après cette conversion, nous nous sommes revus plusieurs fois, puis nous sommes devenus amis, je le voyais tous les jours, nous passions nos journées ensemble, nous étions très proches, les années passèrent très vite, vraiment très vite...Dit-elle tristement, puis elle s'arrêta soudainement et semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs.

\- Luce? Ça ne va pas? Dit-moi, ou est-il aujourd'hui? Vous êtes restés en contact? Demanda Grey curieux.

Lucy leva la tête et le regarda tristement, puis son visage changea, elle avait l'air anéanti, elle baissa légèrement les yeux, une larme coula le long de sa joue puis elle annonça en tremblant :

\- I-il est mort...Avoua Lucy en pleurant.

\- Q-quoi? Comment ça il est mort? Et comment? Demanda Grey incertain.

\- Laisse-moi tout te raconter, depuis qu'on c'était rencontrer, il cherchait à retrouver ses parents et savoir pourquoi ils l'avaient abandonné, ça lui a pris 3 ans pour le découvrir, quand je les rejoint ce jour-là, il était très content, il m'expliqua qu'il avait retrouvé ses parents, il m'avais dit en criant de joie :" _Luce, Luce, je les ai retrouvé, mes vrais parents, je sais où ils sont, ok ok je t'explique, je me baladais dans le village d'à côté et une femme m'a adressée la parole en m'appelant "Grey" je lui ai dit que c'était pas moi, elle m'a dit que je ressemblais beaucoup à un autre garçon qui habiter pas loin d'ici, je lui est demandé de me parler de lui. Elle m'a dit d'aller voir la boulangère qui connaissait bien le fameux Grey. "_ La fameuse boulangère lui a avoué que ses parents avaient eu des jumeaux, donc toi et Gabriel, mais malheureusement ils n'avaient pas les moyen pour pouvoir s'occuper de deux enfants alors ils ont décidé de faire adopter lui des deux. Avoua la blonde tristement.

Elle fit une pause pour laisser le temps à Grey de digérer la nouvelle, le moment le plus dur rester à venir, Grey commencer à comprendre la situation, il regarda Lucy et lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait connaitre la suite et comment il était mort.

\- Donc après m'avoir tout raconté, il m'avoua qu'il comptait aller les voir, il comptait y aller le lendemain dans l'après-midi, mais...mais...il n'a pas eu le temps de les voir...Avoua-t-elle en tremblant.

\- Luce? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda Grey inquiet.

FLASH BACK :

La petite Lucy marchait dans son village, Gabriel était parti dans la matinée car il fallait au moins 3 heures de route, soudain elle entendit plusieurs personnes chuchoter des choses inquiétantes, puis elle s'approcha d'eux pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Excusez-moi, mais que ce passe-t-il? Demanda la petite fille curieuse.

\- Il y a un village qui s'est fait attaquer par Déliora, le démon du livre de Zelef, c'est horrible, pauvre village. Répondit l'un d'eux en continuant de parler avec les autres.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux, son cœur s'accéléra quand l'un d'eux prononça le nom du village qu'elle reconnut comme étant le village où habiter les parents de Gabriel. Elle se précipita vers son manoir et demanda à ce qu'on l'amène dans ce village, les domestiques protestèrent mais Lucy insista alors ils prirent le carrosse et l'emmenèrent la bas. Arriver à destination, Lucy sorti rapidement du carrosse pour pouvoir retrouver son ami, elle courut dans le village qui était en feu et totalement détruit, elle hurlait son nom mais personne ne lui répondait, elle commençait à désespérer, quand soudain elle entendit quelqu'un l'appelait, elle se précipita vers la personne et hurla en voyant Gabriel allongé par terre avec un rocher sur lui jusqu'au niveau du ventre.

\- GABRIEL. Cria Lucy en se précipitant vers lui.

\- L-luce? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

\- J'ai appris que le village a été attaqué, alors je suis venue te chercher, ne t'inquiète pas je vais enlever ce rocher. Dit-elle en essayant de soulever le rocher.

Malheureusement, elle n'était pas assez forte pour pouvoir enlever le rocher, elle tomba à genoux devant lui, essoufflée et triste, elle commença à pleurer et tremblait de tout son corps.

\- Luce, arrête de pleurer, ça va aller, t-tu devrais partir, on ne sait jamais il pourrait revenir. Dit-il faiblement.

\- Non, c'est hors de question, je ne te laisserai pas seul, je ne peux pas te laisser, tu vas t'en sortir ne t'inquiète pas. S'exclama la petite Lucy.

\- C'est impossible Luce, regardes mes blessures et ce rocher m'écrase, je ne peux plus bouger, c'est trop tard maintenant...Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu voir mes parents ni mon frère, j'espère qu'ils s'en sont sortis. Dit moi Luce, est-ce que tu voudrais bien faire quelque chose pour moi? Demanda Gabriel en souriant.

\- O-oui, tout ce que tu voudras. Répondit la blonde en pleurant.

\- Je voudrais que tu retrouves ma famille, je voudrais qu'il sache que je ne leur en veux pas de m'avoir abandonné, dit leur Luce, retrouve mon frère, je suis sûr que tu pourrais bien t'entendre avec lui, on est jumeaux alors lui aussi pourra t'aimer. Le feras-tu? Demanda Gabriel en toussant du sang.

\- Je le ferai, je te le promets, je les retrouverai. Promit Lucy en prenant sa main.

\- M-merci Luce, ne pleure pas, tout va bien, tout va s'arranger tu verras. Dit-il doucement en caressant de son pouce la main de la blonde.

\- Gaby, s'il te plaît reste avec moi, je n'ai que toi...Je t'aime Gaby...Gaby? Demanda Lucy en s'approchant de son visage.

\- O-oui? Je t'aime aussi Luce...Avoua-t-il en fermant les yeux.

La main de Gabriel tomba au sol, c'était la fin, il a cessé de respirer, Lucy Hurla de tristesse et de rage, elle posa sa petite tête sur son front et pleura encore plus fort.

\- Gaby...Dit-elle simplement.

FIN FLASH BACK

Les mages présents regardaient Lucy tristement, ce qu'elle venait de raconter était très triste, Grey quant à lui n'en revenait pas, il regardait Lucy qui commençait à pleurer, une larme coula le long de la joue de Grey, il se leva et prit Lucy dans ses bras.

\- Chut, ça va aller, je suis là, tout va bien, calme toi Luce. Dit-il doucement pour la calmer.

\- J-je suis désolée, Grey, si j'avais était plus fort, j'aurai pu le sauver, à cause de moi tu ne connaîtras jamais ton frère...Murmura Lucy en tremblant.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Luce, c'était la faute de personne, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Expliqua Grey en lui caressant le dos.

Après quelque minute de silence, Lucy ce calma et repris une respiration normale, Grey la lâcha et retourna s'asseoir.

\- J'ai pleuré tellement ce soir-là, une heure après l'avoir découvert j'étais encore en train de pleurer, puis ses parents adoptifs sont arrivés et m'ont découverte avec Gabriel dans les bras, sa mère s'est effondrée, la pauvre, son père a tenu bon pour pouvoir la calmer, après ils ont décidé de prendre le corps pour l'enterrer dans mon domaine. Je ne suis pas sortie de ma chambre pendant au moins un mois, après j'ai décidé de retrouver ses parents, j'ai fait plusieurs recherche et j'ai fini par découvrir que ses parents étaient décédés pendant l'attaque de Déliora. Mais que le corps de leur fils Grey n'avait pas était retrouvé, j'ai donc continué mes recherches, mais après 1 ans de recherche sans succès j'ai décidé de laisser tomber, en plus ma mère était décédée alors je n'avais plus la force de chercher. Et pour finir j'ai fini par oublier ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était trop dur pour moi, le souvenir de Gabriel était trop dur alors j'ai fini par oublier. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier, c'est impardonnable, je suis impardonnable. S'exclama Lucy en pleurant de nouveau.

\- Mais non Lucy, ce n'est rien, je suis sûr qu'il t'a pardonnée, il serait triste de te voir comme cela. Ne t'inquiète pas, on est là, on va t'aider à te relever de cette épreuve. Dit Mira tendrement.

\- Merci Mira, vous pouvez nous laisser? J'aimerai parler à Grey seul à seul. Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Les autres mages éloignèrent pour les laisser seuls, Grey n'avais toujours rien dit ce qui inquiéta Lucy.

\- Grey? Est-ce que ça va? Je sais que tout ça et dur à encaisser, mais j'aimerai te dire que je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas du l'oublier. Est-ce que tu as des questions? Demanda Lucy.

\- J-je...je ne sais pas quoi dire, je crois que je suis encore sous le choc, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je comprends que tu ai oublié c'était trop dur pour toi. Une question? J'en ai plein à vrai dire, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer. Dit-il doucement.

\- Je comprends, est-ce que tu voudrais bien venir avec moi sur sa tombe? Demanda Lucy en souriant tristement.

\- Euh, oui je veux bien. On y va quand tu veux. Répondit Grey en souriant à son tour.

\- D'accord, je pense que ça serai bien d'y aller le jour de votre anniversaire, tu en penses quoi? Proposa-t-elle.

\- Oui, je suis d'accord, on prendra le train du matin? Demanda Grey.

\- Oui, ça serai mieux, on se rejoindra a la gare, je vais rentrer je suis fatiguée, tout ça m'a épuisé. Dit-elle en se levant.

Grey se leva à son tour, il l'a pris dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos doucement.

\- Merci Luce, grâce à toi je connais la vérité, je suis heureux d'avoir eu un frère qui a était ton ami. Avoua-t-il en rougissant.

Lucy se dégagea doucement de ses bras, elle le regarda, puis lui sourit tendrement et parti de la guilde. En rentrant Lucy alla tout de suite ce coucher étant épuisé par tous ses événements.

Le lendemain de cette événement, Grey décida de partir en mission pour pouvoir faire le tri dans tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, cette mission se déroulait sur une semaine, il serait donc rentré le jour de son anniversaire. Pendant cette semaine, Lucy pu se remémorer les moments passé avec Gabriel, Lucy avais en mémoire un souvenir assez fort, elle était tombé malade, donc elle n'était pas sorti de chez elle depuis une semaine. Alors elle n'avait pas pu voir Gabriel, il lui avait manqué beaucoup, elle avait voulu sortir mais ses parents lui avaient interdit de sortir, quand elle s'était réveillée toujours malade, elle avait entendu des voix près de la porte de sa chambre puis sa mère était rentré en souriant et lui avait dit : _Ma chérie tu as de la visite"_ elle s'était décalé pour laisser entrer un petit garçon qui n'était autre que Gabriel. Quand il avait vu Lucy allongée sur son lit, il s'était précipité vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, puis il s'était exclamé : _Luce, je me suis inquiété, tu n'es pas venue pendant une semaine, j'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose de grave._ Lucy avait été très touchée, par son inquiétude, Gabriel était resté auprès d'elle tout le long de sa guérison, après cette événement ils étaient devenu encore plus proches.

Lucy se souvint aussi du premier noël passé ensemble, elle avait beaucoup hésité sur le cadeau à lui offrir mais elle avait trouvé le cadeau idéal. Quand elle lui avait offert, il avait sauté de joie, elle lui avait offert un livre qui enseigne la magie de glace, et lui il lui avait offert un joli collier en forme de lapin. Tous ses souvenirs rechaussait le cœur de la jeune blonde, elle avait vécu beaucoup de chose forte avec lui, Lucy avait beaucoup pleuré aussi, ses souvenirs était certes beau et joyeux mais l'absence de Gabriel la faisait souffrir, elle avait hâte de revoir Grey pour pouvoir lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

La veille du retour de Grey et de leur visite au cimetière Lucy avait fait un merveilleux rêve :

Rêve de Lucy :

Lucy était dans le village de Grey et de Gabriel, il était en feu et détruit comme à l'époque de l'attaque, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était là, elle marchait un peu, puis elle reconnut un endroit, là où était Gabriel.

Elle s'approcha de l'endroit, une larme coula le long de sa joue, puis une voix ce fit entendre :

\- Ça te rappel de mauvais souvenir n'est-ce pas? Demanda la voix.

Lucy se retourna, elle écarquilla les yeux, en voyant le jeune homme devant elle.

\- Gabriel? Demanda-t-elle incertaine.

\- Tu me reconnais c'est bien, Luce. Répondit-il en souriant.

\- C'est vraiment toi? Demanda Lucy en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Dit Gabriel en souriant tendrement.

Lucy se précipita vers lui, et le prit dans ses bras, elle commença à pleurer.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, tellement, je suis désolé Gaby, si j'avais était la plus tôt tu serais encore en vie. S'excusa-t-elle en pleurant.

\- Ne t'excuse pas Luce, tu n'aurais rien pu faire, c'était trop tard, tu m'as manqué aussi. Avoua-t-il en la serrant fort dans ses bras.

\- Je l'ai retrouvé, ton frère, je l'ai retrouvé, il te ressemble tellement, je suis désolé de t'avoir oublié toute ses années, c'était tellement dur de me souvenir de toi. Je t'ai perdu si tôt, je n'ai pas pu me souvenir, c'était trop dur, pardonne moi, Gaby. Dit-elle en pleurant.

\- Arrête de t'excuser Luce, c'est plutôt a moi de m'excuse de t'avoir fait souffrir en te laissant seule, je sais que tu l'as retrouvé, j'ai toujours veillé sur toi, il est génial, c'est un frère super. Expliqua Gabriel en souriant.

\- Gaby, je t'aimais tellement...tu me manque, j'aimerai que tu sois là. Avoua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

\- Je sais, j'aimerai aussi être auprès de toi, je t'aimais aussi et je continue de t'aimer de là ou je suis. Surtout continue à vivre comme tu le fais aujourd'hui, continue de sourire et de rire. Dit-il tendrement.

Fin du rêve.

Lucy ce réveillait avec le sourire aux lèvres, elle se leva, déjeuna, ce prépara et parti vers la gare pour rejoindre Grey, qui l'attendait déjà devant la gare. Ils se saluèrent et entrèrent dans le train.

\- Alors, ça a était cette semaine? Demanda Grey pour entamer la conversation.

\- Oui, j'ai eu le temps de me souvenir des moments passé avec ton frère, j'ai même rêvé de lui cette nuit. Et toi cette mission? Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Ah bah tant mieux alors, oui ça était, dit moi j'aimerai te poser une question à propos de lui, je peux? Demanda Grey en souriant.

\- Oui bien sûr, je t'écoute. Répondit la jeune fille en souriant tendrement.

Grey senti son cœur s'accélérer en la voyant sourire comme ça, il rougit, il se secoua la tête et se reprit et demanda :

\- Je voudrais savoir comment il était, je veux dire, son caractère et ses différentes qualités. Demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Il était assez blagueur, toujours à me faire rire, j'ai beaucoup rit, il était généreux, poli et serviable. C'était un garçon adorable, très gentil et tu l'ignore mais il apprenait lui aussi la magie. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Ah oui? Quelle magie? Demanda Grey curieux.

\- Tu ne devines pas? Il apprenait la magie de la glace. Dit-elle joyeusement.

\- Sérieusement? Et bien c'est vrai une histoire de famille. Ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

\- Oh au faite, bon anniversaire Grey. Ajouta Lucy en souriant.

\- Merci, c'est gentil. Répondit-il en souriant aussi.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble pendant un moment, puis le silence retomba, ils firent le reste du voyage dans le silence, après 2 heure de trajet, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Ils se dirigèrent tout de suite vers le domaine de Lucy, où se trouvait la tombe, après quelques minutes de marche ils arrivèrent devant la tombe de Gabriel. Ils restèrent quelque minute dans le silence en regardant la sépulture, Lucy se rapprocha de la tombe et murmura :

\- Bonne anniversaire Gaby, je t'ai ramené Grey. Murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur la pierre tombale.

Grey ce décida à parler après un moment d'hésitation :

\- Dit moi Luce, ses parents adoptifs sont toujours en vie? Demanda le mage curieux.

\- Oui, ils le sont toujours, ils vivent encore dans le domaine, pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle à son tour en se relevant.

\- J'aimerai les voir, pour leur parler de Gabriel, ça te dérange pas si on y va aujourd'hui? Demanda Grey avec espoir.

\- Oui bien sûr, on ira après. Dit-elle en souriant.

Après quelques minutes de silence Lucy se décida à parler de quelque chose d'important :

\- C'est quand même dingue, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, je l'ai aimé de tout mon cœur, puis il meurt malheureusement, ensuite je rentre à Fairy Tail et je te rencontre, je ne sais pas si c'est le destin mais...j'ai fini par tomber amoureux du frère jumeaux de mon premier amour. Ça doit surement être dû au destin. Avoua-t-elle en fixant la tombe.

Grey la regarda surpris de sa déclaration à peine voilé, il n'était pas certain d'avoir compris alors il lui demanda :

\- Comment ça? Je ne comprends pas. Dit-il incertain.

\- C'est pourtant clair, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi sans même savoir que tu étais le frère de Gabriel. Répéta-t-elle en le regardant.

Grey écarquilla les yeux, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Lucy était amoureuse de lui, il se rapprocha d'elle, mit ses mains dans son cou et l'embrassa tendrement, Lucy fut très surprise de son geste mais elle répondit tout de même à ce baiser. Ils durent se séparer par manque d'air, ils se regardèrent en souriant, puis Grey lui répondit :

\- Moi aussi je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Luce je t'aime. Dit-il en rougissant.

Lucy sourit en l'entendant prononcer ses mots si doux, elle alla l'embrasser en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait aussi, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser pendant un moment. Puis soudainement on entendit quelqu'un dire avec hésitation :

\- G-gabriel? Lucy? Demanda la personne.

Lucy et Grey arrêtèrent de s'embrasser pour regarder la personne qui venait de parler, Lucy reconnut tout de suite cette personne, il s'agissait de la mère adoptive de Gabriel.

\- Bonjour Madame, cela faisait longtemps, comment allez-vous? Demanda Lucy en souriant tendrement.

\- Oui, cela faisait longtemps, je vais bien, mais dit moi Lucy, ce jeune homme a côté de toi, il ressemble tellement à mon petit Gabriel, bien qu'il soit plus vieux, comment cela est possible? Demanda-t-elle en tremblant légèrement.

\- oui, il lui ressemble, je vous présente Grey, il s'agit du frère jumeaux de Gaby, c'est assez dur à croire, mais c'est la vérité, Gaby n'a jamais voulu vous le dire, il cherchait à retrouver ses parents biologiques pour savoir pourquoi il l'avait abandonné. C'est pour ça qu'il se trouvait dans ce village, c'est là ou vivez ses parents ainsi que son frère jumeaux. Malheureusement, il n'a pas eu le temps de les voir, je ne vous l'ai jamais dit mais quand j'ai retrouvé Gaby, il était encore en vie, il m'a alors demandé de retrouver ses vrais parents et son frère et dans un dernier souffle il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait. Avoua Lucy en tremblant à se souvenir.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Lucy, la mère s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras, pour la consoler.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais tant souffert de sa mort, j'en suis désolée ma chérie, alors comme ça vous êtes le frère jumeaux de mon Gaby? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Grey.

\- Oui c'est bien moi, comme la dit Luce, je m'appelle Grey Fullbuster, je suis désolé pour votre fils, je suis ravis de vous rencontrer. Dit-il en tendant la main.

La mère lui serra la main à son tour, elle se tourna vers la tombe, elle alla jusqu'à celle-ci et souhaita un joyeux anniversaire à son fils, puis elle se tourna vers le jeune couple et demanda :

\- Ça vous dit, de venir chez moi pour pouvoir parler de tout ça? Mon mari sera ravi de vous voir. Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Oui bien sûr, on vous suit. Répondit la blonde en prenant la main de Grey.

Ils suivirent la vielle Dame jusqu'à chez elle, où son mari l'attendait, quand il vit Grey il faillit tomber, ça femme lui expliqua la situation, il se reprit vite et salua le jeune couple. Ils s'installèrent au salon et ils commencèrent à parler de Gabriel bien entendu, Grey pu en apprendre plus sur son frère et son enfance. Après 2 heure de discussion Lucy et Grey décidèrent de rentré à la guilde, Grey promit aux parents de son frère de revenir les revoir, ils partirent ensuite vers la gare où le train les attendait pour partir. Pendant le trajet, ils parlèrent encore de Gabriel, même s'il était gêné par ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux au cimetière, Grey voulu rentré chez lui pour se reposer mais Lucy voulait qu'il vienne avec elle à Fairy Tail, elle le prit par le bras et le tira vers leur guilde.

\- Hé Luce, pourquoi veut-tu tant que ça que je vienne avec toi? Demanda Grey en la suivant.

\- Tu verras bien, allez viens. Dit-elle en rigolant.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la Guilde, Grey ouvrit la porte et il y eu un grand "Joyeux Anniversaire Grey", la guilde était remplie de ballon de ruban et il y avait en hauteur une banderole ou était marqué " Bonne Anniversaire Grey", toute la guilde était là pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Il regarda Lucy, qui avait le sourire aux lèvres, elle se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura a l'oreille " Joyeux Anniversaire mon amour", il rougit en l'entendant l'appeler comme cela, il lui sourit et lui répondit " Merci ma puce".

Ils s'embrassèrent sous le regard ahuri de toute la guilde, puis ils les félicitèrent en rigolant , maintenant tous les 29 novembre ils fêteraient l'anniversaire de Grey et de Gabriel.

Fin.


End file.
